<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll press you to the pages of my heart by Syster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745711">i'll press you to the pages of my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster'>Syster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jackie Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fondling, GOT7 is a co-ed group, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jinyoung’s gay?” Jackie blurts out, eloquently.</p><p>There is a slight pause before Jaebeom speaks.</p><p>“... Yes?” Jaebeom says, sounding slightly baffled.</p><p>“Since when!” Jackie shrieks, tonelessly.</p><p>or; jackie's been pining for her bandmate jinyoung for years, but believing that jinyoung's straight she's always kept it strict under lock and key. well, turns out, jinyoung's not straight at all, it's just that jackie's gaydar is a bit shit... whatever should jackie do now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jackie Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll press you to the pages of my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd.</p><p>For Ghost - a loyal and patient reviewer.</p><p>title is from CRJ's want you in my room.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie likes to think that she isn’t obvious. But the thing is that Jackie likes to think a lot of things and only about half of them are true, so if Jackie is honest — just between you and her (and her mother, if she asked, Jackie does not lie to her mother) — she’s probably being a little bit obvious. The thing is that Jackie is Yearning, and yes, the capital Y is intentional. She is Yearning, and has been Yearning for the last four years after her bandmate and known Straight Woman Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who likes to touch Jackie with her large hands and smile at her so broadly her beautiful brown eyes disappears into the adorable wrinkled crescents of her skin, which just seems fucking unfair.</p><p>In Jackie’s defense, there are worse things to fall in love with than large, long-fingered hands and a dorky smile.</p><p>Jinyoung, who is unaware of Jackie’s near-constant Bisexual Panic, is standing next to her and being fitted for their upcoming performance. Her tired-looking stylist unwraps Jinyoung from her weirdly hot cardigans and wraps her into the business casual vampire look that is the unspoken yet obvious theme for GOT7’s latest comeback.</p><p>And Jackie, whose stylist is trying to find a way to belt the jeans around her waist without them looking bulky (Jackie has to wear a larger size, she’s never been a woman that can get into a pair of jeans without a wiggle and jump), is having oddly specific, slightly obsessive thoughts about how Jinyoung’s lovely, large ears are peeking out between the strands of the long, black curtain of her hair.</p><p>In Jackie’s defense, there are worse things to fall in love with than large ears — no, wait, that... is pretty weird, uh —</p><p><em>I want to kiss her pretty pink lips</em>, Jackie thinks with all her usual rushing impatience, her lips parting slightly, <em>I want to kiss the corner of them, to see if I can feel the soft little hairs of her whiskers against my lips</em>.</p><p>Al...right.</p><p>Moving on.</p><p>Jinyoung sends Jackie a playful little smile, which is just another one of life’s little unfair cruelties but Jackie’ll take it, returning it slightly dopily while watching Jinyoung shift her stance to make it easier for the stylist to zip up the tight skirt over Jinyoung’s fantastic, pear-shaped ass.</p><p>“You excited about the performance?” Jinyoung says, her voice soft and melodic, always sounding a little bit as though she is just on the cusp of breaking out into laughter, “I know you worked hard on the song.”</p><p>“Uh —” Jackie answers, barely flinching as her own stylist tightens the belt enough to pass the last hole, making the woman grumble and mutter about thick thighs and thin waists (Jackie does smile a bit apologetically at that, and the stylist sighs and smiles back), “Yeah, I’m excited,” Jackie swallows, looking at herself in the mirror, at the bulging definition of her biceps and the heavy drop of her breasts kept up by an expensive sports bra that probably cost about half her stylist’s budget, “I hope they like it,” Jackie breathes out, shaking her head.</p><p>Jinyoung’s arm on her forearm is not surprising, because Jackie is tactile and has worn Jinyoung down over the years, but it still makes Jackie’s breath hitch just a bit.</p><p>“They’ll love it,” Jinyoung says, sounding so sure that Jackie feels almost shy, in the face of such unfaltering trust in her abilities. Jinyoung squeezes her arm once more before straightening back up, looking around the room. She blinks, suddenly, and goes still.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jackie asks, following Jinyoung’s gaze. There are some production assistants at the far back of the room, their headsets around their necks, talking to their managers.</p><p>“My ex,” Jinyoung sighs, rubbing a hand over her eyes, careful not to disturb the meticulous sharpness of her eyeliner.</p><p>“Who?” Jackie says, immediately snapping her head towards the new group of people, with all the subtlety of a hoard of stampeding horses, which makes her stylist grumble again as she tries to button up Jackie’s voluminous shirt. Jackie immediately squints, cursing her bad eyesight, to find the hottest man of the group, because who else could it be?</p><p>“The one in red,” Jinyoung shakes her head, snorting in that way of hers that sounds slightly asthmatic, “And stop <em>staring,</em> you’ll make me have to go up to her and apologize for it, and that’s just a kind of awkward I don’t need.”</p><p>Uh.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Jackie squints harder and does blurrily make out the one person wearing red, who is, indeed, a girl. Which does mean that Jinyoung hadn’t just gotten a small stroke and forgotten how pronouns worked. Jackie blinks.</p><p>“Damn, she saw us,” Jinyoung groans, smoothing down her hands over her outfit, dragging the fabric of her silk shirt so that it strains a bit over her small, pert breasts, “I should go say hi so she can gloat about her new relationship a bit,” she taps on Jackie’s shoulder, who is still trying to figure out if Jinyoung is somehow <em>joking</em>. Jinyoung’s got an odd sense of humor, it’s not completely out of the realm of possibility, but it also... doesn’t feel like it? Because Jinyoung does that little shake and wiggle of her body, the one you always do when you’re getting ready to face an ex and try to act as though you don’t care who won the break-up, “See you at the shoot, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,“ Jackie says, a bit garbled because somehow her mouth has gotten too small to fit her tongue, “Yeah, I’ll see you at the shoot.”</p><p>Jackie watches Jinyoung walk away and then blinks, looking down at her hands as her stylish asks her to stop moving, she’s gonna have to use a knife to create a new hole in the belt so <em>please</em> —</p><p>But Jackie’s not listening. Because Jackie is having a bit of a crisis.</p><p>Jinyoung’s <em>gay</em>?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Jaebeom, I need your help,” Jackie says, moving the shower curtain to the side with a quick snapping movement, the clatter of the metal clips moving over the shower rod echoing in the tiled room.</p><p>“What the FUCK,” Jaebeom screeches, brandishing the loofah-on-a-stick like a bludgeon, his other hand covering his junk which is turned away from her anyway so <em>whatever</em>. Then he squints at her, wiping his face down with his hand before giving the kind of bone-weary sigh you usually only hear as a death-rattle, “Jackie, what the fuck, I’m <em>showering</em> —”</p><p>“Duh,” Jackie rolls her eyes and then motions towards the brandished loofah that is covered in Bambi’s stupidly expensive shower wash in quantities that you usually reserve for the 2-in-1 shampoo from the corner store, “What are you even going to do with that? Put it down, I have a question.”</p><p>“Jackie, I’m <em>literally </em>naked,” Jaebeom says, slowly, as though Jackie is stupid. He does put down the loofah though, which is good because otherwise Jackie would have to beat him with it and they don’t need that kind of tension in the middle of a comeback. He also turns off the water, which is nice, because that means Jackie won’t have to try and be heard over it.</p><p>“I would fucking hope so, you’re taking a shower,” Jackie says, sitting down on the toilet seat in her threadbare leggings with sizeable holes over the inner seams, grimacing a bit, “Dude, this is still warm, honestly, you should really check those stomach issues out before they kill you on stage. What an embarrassing, if explosive, way to go.”</p><p>“I have. They’re all stress-related,” Jaebeom narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. The effect is slightly diminished by the bright pink ruffles of his shower cap, but Jackie can pretend to be a little bit cowed. He’s also, still, trying to stand with his dick away from her, which makes her sigh.</p><p>“And don’t even worry about that,” she says, motioning to Jaebeom’s lower body, giving him a wink and a quiet little click of her teeth accompanying her finger gun, “Big dick that cums fast?”</p><p>“Uh, what the —” Jaebeom says, breaking off to flush red in a way that means that Jackie is not only right, she’s spot on. <em>Damn, girl,</em> Jackie thinks, smugly, <em>you still got it</em>.</p><p>“It’s a gift,” Jackie says, sounding wise as she gives a solemn nod, “I’ve honed it for years.”</p><p>“... Please leave,” Jaebeom sighs.</p><p>“But, Oppa, I need your guidance,” Jackie answers, making her eyes as big as she possibly can. Jaebeom looks at her, grimaces as he is hit by the full force of Jackie’s large eyes, and then he looks up at the peeling, white paint of the bathroom ceiling.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Jaebeom mutters, to the paint or to God, depending on which is more likely to listen, “<em>Fine,</em> but I’m closing the curtain, I have a meeting in 40 minutes and I really need to get going.”</p><p>“Oh-kay,” Jackie pops her lips on each syllable, rolling her eyes as she holds her hands up in some kind of acquiescence to Jaebeom’s words, “Prude.”</p><p>“Become the leader of the group, they said,” Jaebeom mutters, fixing the edges of his hot pink shower cap and closing the shower curtain more forcefully than is generally needed for a piece of plastic-like cloth, “It’ll be a great experience for the future, they said.”</p><p>There is the soft sound of water being turned back on, at a lesser volume than before, so that Jackie’s easier to hear. <em>He’s sweet, that Jaebeommie-oppa,</em> Jackie thinks, smiling to herself, <em>when he’s not being prudish and unhelpful.</em></p><p>Jackie takes a breath, preparing to put forward her case in a calm, rational manner, clearly explaining and stating her thesis, before moving on to her reasoning and lastly to her conclusion, just like she was taught by Mr. Harris, her sweaty, ginger-haired English teacher from middle-school.</p><p>“Jinyoung’s gay?” Jackie blurts out, eloquently.</p><p>There is a slight pause from behind the shower curtain before Jaebeom speaks.</p><p>“... Yes?” Jaebeom says, sounding slightly baffled.</p><p>“Since <em>when</em>!” Jackie shrieks, standing up and ripping the shower curtain open once more and Jaebeom tries to grab at it to pull it back, but he’s about four wild dreams away from being even remotely close to Jackie’s strength, so he soon gives up.</p><p>“Since always!” Jaebeom says, sounding bewildered, “Is this a surprise to you? She wears birkenstocks!”</p><p>“That’s <em>gay?</em>” Jackie says, pulling a snorting breath in through her nose.</p><p>“She wears them with socks, Jackie.” Jaebeom says, in his slow voice again, but this time Jackie can kind of forgive it.</p><p>“God,” Jackie says, staring off into space, grip tightening over the cheap plastic of the shower curtain, “She’s been so subtle, to hide it from me for so long.”</p><p>“Subtle?” Jaebeom mutters, seemingly accepting his defeat and going back to rubbing the loofah over his back, “She literally has her wallet in her back pocket. She’s in <em>book clubs</em>,” Jaebeom throws out his hands before narrowing his eyes as Jackie sneaks a peek and confirms that she was, indeed, right on the money, “She stares at your breasts, like, all the time!”</p><p>“Everyone does!” Jackie says, motioning over her chest and puffing it out slightly, lifting one of her breasts up with her hand before letting it drop down again, “You’ve seen them! They’re fantastic! You stare too!”</p><p>“Jackie,” Jaebeom says calmly, sounding more than a little bit like a man close to committing some kind of murder-suicide, “Please leave the bathroom. I really need to finish up and I can not deal with your gay panic right now.”</p><p>“Fine!” Jackie sulks, throwing out her arms with flair and a huff. She mutters as she stalks to the door and places a hand on the handle before turning around, tilting her head, “Hey, if you want help with the cumming fast thing, oppa, you should talk with Youngjae. From what I can sense, he’s not as big as you, but he’s built for endurance, maybe he’s got some tips and tricks?”</p><p>“Out!” Jaebeom shouts as Jackie shrieks with laughter and ducks underneath the loofah, making it hit the side of the door with a wet little <em>splat</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re embarrassing yourself, unnie” Bambi says as she critically eyes her long nails, frowning as she files them into sharper points, “Just ask her out.”</p><p>“She’s not interested,” Jackie sighs, leaning her chin into the palm of her hand as she continues staring, blatantly, at Jinyoung and the way Jinyoung’s waist and ass look in the slightly dowdy looking mom-jeans Jinyoung always wears if she’s allowed to style herself, “Why would she be?”</p><p>“Dramatic,” Bambi rolls her eyes, her voice so dry it’s a wonder the skin of her lips doesn’t crack and bleed, “ But fine, then fuck someone else and get whatever <em>this </em>—” Bambi gives a sharp wave in Jackie’s direction, motioning over the entirety of Jackie’s Yearning self, “— is out of your system.”</p><p>“But she’s <em>so </em>pretty,” Jackie murmurs, pursing her lips as Jinyoung kicks the side of a car she can’t even drive with her stupidly orthopedically correct trainers. Jackie blinks, turning to Bambi with her eyes wide enough to be described with far more adjectives than is necessarily comfortable when describing a pair of eyes, “Look at her!” Jackie sighs again, motioning to Jinyoung who is currently laughing at a joke one of the cameramen just pulled (not as hard as she usually laughs at Jackie’s jokes though, which Jackie notices, a bit vindictively).</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Bambi says, sounding deeply unimpressed with the entire thing. Jackie makes a note to put her on blast later for how while Bambi can run circles around everyone, Yugyeom only has to flutter his long eyelashes and Bambi will fall over herself to simp and pretend unsuccessfully like she isn’t.</p><p>“I just wanna move into a sensible downtown apartment with her,” Jackie sighs, “Hardwood floors, maybe even a - a nursery? It can be her office until we’re ready though, you know? Maybe even a nice roomy kitchen, where we could bake vegan brownies —”</p><p>“You’re not vegan,” Bambi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“I <em>could</em> be!” Jackie says, sniffling a bit, “I’d go vegan for Jinyoungie in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“She’s not vegan either,” Bambi continues, being a <em>brat</em>.</p><p>“No, I <em>know</em>, but like, it’s about the principle of the thing.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ —” Bambi says, kicking her bare foot out so that it lands square on Jackie’s fat, muscular thigh, which makes Jackie make a noise as though she has been stabbed in the back, “— you useless U-Haul bisexual, nut the fuck up or shut <em>up</em>.”</p><p>“I <em>can’t!</em>” Jackie garbles, placing her head in her hands, tightening her grip around her copper tresses, “I just want to see the way the soft down over her cheeks looks in the morning light streaming in through the large windows of our shared apartment!”</p><p>Bambi takes Jackie’s head between her hands, making Jackie look up and right into Bambi’s eyes.</p><p>“Ask. Her. Out.”</p><p>“She won’t —”</p><p>“Jackie, you can bench press Jaebeom, your party trick is that you can crush a melon between your thighs, you’ve got <em>fantastic </em>tits —” Bambi pauses, makes a low, irritated noise in the back of her throat as though someone is trying to torture information out of her, muttering the rest of the sentence out underneath her breath in a rush, “— <em>and</em> you’re a good person with a good heart who is only mind-numbingly stupid <em>sometimes</em>! Why <em>wouldn’t </em>she say yes?”</p><p>Jackie stares at Bambi and her short, blonde hair and beautiful, cat-like eyes. Jackie sniffles, leaning forward to press her head into the crook of Bambi’s neck, wrapping her arms around Bambi’s middle.</p><p>“You really think I have a chance?” Jackie murmurs as Bambi sighs and wraps her arms around Jackie in return.</p><p>“Yes,” Bambi says, pressing a little kiss to the crown of Jackie’s hair, “But not if you tell anyone I gave you compliments, because then I’ll have to kill you,”</p><p>“I know,” Jackie smiles, looking up to give Bambi a kiss on her cheek, “I love you too, though, Bam-ah.”</p><p>Bambi makes a high, squeaky little bird noise as she flusters, grumbles, and squirms in Jackie’s loose hug, not even really trying to get away, which is, honestly, very sweet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Dinner?” Jackie frowns, looking down at her wringing hands, “No, too cliché. We could go to a club?” Jackie sighs, shaking her head, “No, we’re both too tired all the time.”</p><p>“A film?” Yugyeom hums, finishing off the second braid in her hair and tying it off with a small elastic before parting another section of her hair into three sections, “Maybe even do it at the dorms, for, you know, a little netflix and chill?”</p><p>“She only likes pretentious films though,” Jackie sighs, “I mean, I’ll watch a black and white clown-rendition of Twelfth Night if she asks me to, but maybe not as a<em> first</em> date, you know?” Jackie sighs, again, because her life is just <em>that</em> hard, “I don’t want her to think I’m stupid.”</p><p>“A walk?” Yugyeom continues, “The park is really nice this time of year.”</p><p>“What are we, <em>pensioners?</em>” Jackie snorts, “No, it has to be <em>cooler</em>.”</p><p>“There’s a new bdsm club that just opened in Itaewon, that one’s pretty nice and chill, more human furniture than like, whipping crosses,” Yugyeom hums softly, tucking his tongue between his teeth as he continues braiding Jackie’s hair with all the finesse of a boy with only brothers, which is to say, badly.</p><p>“First. Date. Yugyeom, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Jinyoung-noona would love it though,” Yugyeom nods wisely, “She’s been talking about wanting to check it out.”</p><p>“She has?” Jackie says, her breath catching a bit, swallowing around the new knowledge, neatly slotting it into what she knows about Jinyoung, scratching out the <em>would maybe fuck me up if I asked her to</em> and changing it to <em>will definitely fuck me up if I ask her to</em>, “Really?”</p><p>But then Jackie shakes her head, splaying out her hands, “No! I need to concentrate!” Jackie frowns, “We could go shopping, maybe?”</p><p>Right at that moment, Jinyoung comes into the room, bringing with her the sun and all that’s good in the world.</p><p>“Hi guys,” Jinyoung says, straightening her back as she grimaces, her soft cheeks pulling at the expression, “Man, today has been a <em>day</em>, we were shooting for almost twelve hours straight. Wait —”</p><p>Jinyoung gives a relieved little sigh as she tucks her arms into her t-shirt and twists around her bra to unhook it and pull it out from her sleeve, brandishing it at the two of them like a hunting trophy. Yugyeom and Jackie both give the appropriate little claps in celebration of Jinyoung’s victory over the balconette bra, and Jackie tries not to look at the outline of Jinyoung’s stiff nipples underneath the soft cotton of her t-shirt. <em>Fuck</em>, Jackie thinks, not at all pondering the way Jinyoung’s perky tits would fit perfectly in her hands.</p><p>“So,” Jinyoung says, falling into the sofa next to the two of them, her short skirt riding up to reveal the pale, flushing fat of her thighs, “What are we talking about?”</p><p>“What kind of first date Jackie would take you on,” Yugyeom answers happily, as though he is not at all just throwing Jackie to the metaphorical wolves.</p><p>Jackie freezes. Jinyoung just blinks.</p><p>“Oh,” Jinyoung says, sounding a bit faint, glancing up at Jackie through her long eyelashes, a blush spreading over her cheeks, all the way up to her large ears. She bites her lip, smiling a bit as she catches Jackie’s shell-shocked gaze.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Jackie thinks, because... that’s a lot of heat, right there. Jackie shifts her weight a bit.</p><p>Yugyeom gives Jackie a thumbs up with a big, beaming smile smacking his hand on Jackie’s thigh with an <em>there you go</em> kind of air before quickly ducking out the door, leaving Jinyoung and Jackie all alone.</p><p>“A date, huh?” Jinyoung says, glancing to the side, before glancing back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her red ear.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jackie answers, sounding breathless and as though her tongue is slightly swollen, but she’ll <em>take</em> it, and her next words rush out of her before she even really has the possibility to think about them, “I really wanna move into a downtown apartment with you,” She pauses, swallows and licks her lips, her words coming out high-pitched and hoarse, “It’d have hardwood floors.”</p><p>And Jinyoung, who is Jackie’s favorite person in the whole world (if you don’t count her mom, but you <em>can’t</em> count her mom, that would be unfair) just blushes harder and sighs softly, wistfully.</p><p>“We could get a dog.”</p><p>Fuck. Jackie loves her so fucking much.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s two weeks later and they haven’t been on their first date yet, because they’re in the middle of a comeback and they’re still loyal to the group first. Barely. They can wait with the whole dating thing, for a little while, until it fits into their schedules a bit better and Dispatch isn’t following Jackie around like a lovesick puppy and the rest of them like bloodthirsty hounds.</p><p>They’re very humble about it too. Jackie and Jinyoung have only mentioned their gracious sacrifice, like, three (<em>maybe</em> four) times to Jaebeom who is looking increasingly constipated about it whenever they bring it up.</p><p>The sex definitely helps with the patience though.</p><p>Jackie’s pretty sure she’d have killed someone out of frustration by now if it wasn’t for the sex.</p><p>Which is <em>fantastic</em>, honestly.</p><p>“I love this so much,” Jackie whimpers against Jinyoung’s lips, Jinyoung’s hands greedily rucking up the tight, elastic fabric of Jackie’s skirt, pulling down Jackie’s panties in the same, seamless motion, “Ah, Jinyoungie —”</p><p>“Quiet,” Jinyoung murmurs, nipping at Jackie’s bottom lip, tracing her fingers teasingly light through the neatly kept hair of Jackie’s cunt, “We only have twenty minutes before I said we’d be back, so we can’t afford to be interrupted,” she gives a slow, sly smile and Jackie can feel the attractive curve of it against her lips, “Even if you’re so easy to get going,” she punctuates the words by slipping her fingers between the lips of Jackie’s cunt, tracing the already wettening folds.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jackie gasps, head falling back, leaning all her weight onto her hands gripping the dressing room counter, “Yeah, I could - I could eat you out, I — ah —” two of Jinyoung’s clever, long fingers slip over the wet, spreading it over the rest of Jackie’s pussy, “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Later,” Jinyoung murmurs, licking her lips as she watches the shape of Jackie’s gasping mouth and the flutter of Jackie’s eyelashes, “I want you wet and weak-kneed at the interview <em>and</em> I want my fingers to smell like you, so —” Jinyoung nips at the defined line of Jackie’s jaw, soothing at the little bite with her teeth, carefully keeping it barely out of sight, “— we’d better get them pretty soaked, right?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck me,” Jackie whimpers, her breath hitching as Jinyoung presses her thumb against her clit, massaging with such purpose that Jackie can <em>feel</em> the way she gets wetter, making the slide of Jinyoung’s fingers easier as she teases them over the sensitive, trembling skin of Jackie’s cunt.</p><p>“That’s, indeed, the plan,” Jinyoung hums, pressing two fingers up against Jackie’s clenching entrance, just an establishing moment of presence before moving back, slipping them through the wet, pressing her palm down over the soft fatty flesh of Jackie’s pussy, sighing happily at the way it gives underneath her hand and the way Jackie tries to grind down against her palm.</p><p>Jinyoung presses her lips against Jackie’s neck, moves her lips down over the blushing skin, not really pressing down because they <em>can’t</em> mark each other, not yet, not until this circuit is over. But fuck, when it is, Jackie’s just gonna ask Jinyoung to fucking bite her, dig her teeth into any part Jinyoung likes the most, preferably hard enough to make it scar. From the way Jinyoung is barely scraping her teeth over Jackie’s golden, soft skin, she’s thinking pretty much the same thing.</p><p>With a soft hum, Jinyoung traces her fingers back over Jackie’s entrance, slips just the pad of one of her fingers inside her, making Jackie whine and twitch, gasp as Jinyoung presses Jackie up against the counter, pulling at Jackie’s shirt with her free hand.</p><p>“Tits, please,” Jinyoung says, a bit of whine to her voice, and Jackie would listen to Jinyoung say that on repeat for <em>years</em> if she could. Jackie nods, panting as she quickly tugs the collar of her already deep neckline down further, bringing it down to frame the drop of her breasts, prettily kept in the finely laced cups of her bra. Jinyoung presses a nipping little kiss to one of her breasts, over the fabric, before Jackie grips and pulls at the top of them, bringing them to spill out of the cups of her bra, tucking the lace and wire underneath each breast. Jinyoung nips a bit harder, right over the sensitive dusky pink of Jackie’s areola, making Jackie wince and purr all at once. When Jinyoung flicks her tongue out to tease the flat nub of her nipple into attention, teasing it out with wet, clever tongue, Jackie’s head lolls back as she pants into the stale, hairspray scented air of the dressing room.</p><p>“Jinyoungie —” Jackie murmurs, making a soft, squeaky little sound as Jinyoung slicks her fingers wetter, rolling the finger just barely inside her, not even deep enough so that Jackie can clench around it, “Don’t tease, c’mon, we, ah —”</p><p>Jinyoung merely sucks at Jackie’s stiffening nipple, releasing it to admire the wet, glistening pink before placing her lips right back, teasing it with her tongue in pointed, quick little strokes of her tongue. Jackie can feel every flick and stroke and suck in her spine, feel the way it seems to travel with her blood from the heated, stiffened peaks of her nipples, down through her stomach, tingling out into her fingers and toes, making her pussy clench uselessly against Jinyoung’s feather-light touch.</p><p>Oh, Jinyoung’s just mean enough to make it good, Jackie thinks a bit deliriously as Jinyoung slides a finger just deep enough to tease at the bump and fold of her pulsating, heated entrance. Jinyoung’s teeth scrape faintly over her nipple and Jackie feels that little pinch and pull of her skin in the back of her fucking throat.</p><p>“So fucking wet,” Jinyoung says, finally sliding her finger deep enough into Jackie’s cunt so that Jackie can clench and clutch around it, feel the shape and movement of it inside her, “Fuck, your fucking thighs are gonna glisten in the lights and everyone will know.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Jackie says, instinctually, because having people <em>know</em> that she, her soul, and her fat, wet pussy belongs all to Jinyoung is a thought so alluring it makes her entire body tighten for just a second, “Fuck, do it, make me drip, Jinyoungie, c’mon —”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Jinyoung gasps, panting it out over the wettened, sensitive nipple, her pink lips finding it again, sucking on it gently in something that almost feels like comfort, which in and off itself makes Jackie spark and tingle all over again. Jackie unclenches her grip on the counter behind her with effort, placing one of her trembling hands into Jinyoung’s soft, straight hair, pressing her closer, gasping as Jinyoung sucks a bit harder.</p><p>Jinyoung removes her finger, slicking two fingers over Jackie’s wetness, pressing at the fat of her pussy, pinching at the bulging lips, the soft little squelch of wet skin being pushed around sounding into the air.</p><p>When Jinyoung slides two fingers into her, Jackie moans as though she’s paid for it, groaning into the air with a gasp and pant. She whimpers as Jinyoung crooks her fingers, tracing every soft ridge and bump inside her as though trying to memorize every little inch by touch. Jackie clenches tight around Jinyoung’s fingers, arching her back and pressing Jinyoung’s wet, drooling mouth that’s sucking on her nipple closer, her fingers twitching and trembling as Jinyoung slides her fingers out a bit to thrust them back in with a filthy, wet sound.</p><p>“Tight,” Jinyoung says, her eyes closed and her cheeks blushed bright pink, slurring against the straining flush of Jackie’s heavy breasts, “So fucking tight and wet.”</p><p>Jackie, who is a slut for compliments even without two fingers being up her cunt, whimpers, and gasps at the slow curl of pleasure spreading throughout her at the words, suddenly fiercely proud of it in the same way she’s proud of knowing five languages or being able to crush a man’s skull between her thighs (hypothetically). Yeah, <em>fuck</em>, she’s tight and wet, she’s worked <em>hard</em> to be tight and wet, just for Jinyoung and her clever, pretty, fingers.</p><p>Jinyoung massages her thumb over Jackie’s clit, presses and molds it against her finger, making Jackie curl and mewl. Jackie’s mouth falls open as Jinyoung thrusts her fingers into her, rubbing her thumb over Jackie’s clit, panting and wheezing over the drying spit on Jackie’s puffed up, abused nipple. Jackie clenches around the fingers, her hips making small, desperate little movements to meet them, to force the friction higher, to force the fingers deeper, to force Jinyoung to give her more, give it to her harder, give —</p><p>“Ah,” Jackie whimpers, breath hitching as she slowly tips into release, falling handless into the aching, clenching coil of orgasm, her entire body shaking into pieces on Jinyoung’s fingers, “<em>Ah</em>,” she gasps, her eyes falling shut, her mouth dumbly open and drooling, as Jinyoung keeps up the slick and slide of her fingers, massaging Jackie’s cunt from the inside even as she falls apart around them. “<em>Jinyoungie</em>,” Jackie <em>whines</em>, her knees trembling and buckling as Jinyoung forcefully presses her up and back against the counter, still fucking her with her fingers, “Fuck —”</p><p>“Pretty,” Jinyoung mumbles, licking her lips and looking at Jackie’s face with her dark, glassy eyes, “So fucking pretty like this, Seun-ah.”</p><p>Jackie comes down from her orgasm like waves in a storm, flinching and whimpering as Jinyoung keeps playing with her sensitive, swollen cunt purposelessly, fingers no longer inside her, just pressing and touching over the shape of her.</p><p>“I’ll eat you out later,” Jackie whispers, voice hoarse and trembling around the shivering aftershocks of her release, “I’ll place myself between your legs and not move for hours, just let you use me, my mouth, and my tongue whichever way you please.”</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” Jinyoung groans, shivering as she presses closer to Jackie’s body, curling her fingers over the curve of Jackie’s breast, still mindlessly stroking over the wet lips of Jackie’s cunt, gently teasing over the wet, curling hair, “Fuck, yeah, we should do that, we should definitely do —”</p><p>“Guys,” interrupts Mark’s low, deep voice, muffled through the closed door, accompanied by a respectful yet decisive little knock, “Not to like, interrupt, but the interview is like five minutes away and Jaebeom-ah looks like he’s about to cry, so if you could finish up, we’d be eternally grateful.”</p><p>“A minute,” Jackie says, gently stroking her fingers down over Jinyoung’s cheek, watching Jinyoung’s beautiful, dark eyes flutter shut and Jinyoung leans her entire head into the touch, “Just give us a minute.”</p><p>Jinyoung brings her hand up, the one still glistening with Jackie’s wet, gently curling it over the hand Jackie has over her cheek.</p><p>For a minute more, it’s just them.</p><p>And for an eternity after this, they’ll find that minute, over and over again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i still don't really have any excuse except that i really wanted to write something hot and funny and Ghost really wanted it and i live to please.</p><p>i know this is stupid and i will hear naught of it. jackie and jinyoung would be the most u-haul lesbians of all time and none shall convince me otherway. </p><p>gayness looks different all around the world and i obviously based a lot of the "gay things that jackie's shitty gaydar can't pick up" on things that are from my life and my context. this means that it's probably not accurate for everyone. i hope it's possible to take it as the light-spirited, gentle and loving ribbing joke as is the intention.</p><p>i'm on twitter as syster19, come hang out if you wanna!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>